


Soulmates Aren't Just Lovers

by XxTheDarkLordxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Neville and Greg are growing on me, Post-Hogwarts, Soulmates, The right to choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheDarkLordxX/pseuds/XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: One cannot choose their soulmate; the lack of a choiceshouldbe something that’s talked about. Itshouldbe something that is explored in depth, and not shoved under the rug. The name inked to Harry's skin didn’t define his future. The curve of the letters didn’t control his life. No one was going to be the deciding factor but him. The right to choose should be widespread, and Harry was going to fight for that, he was going to scream until the world started listening.





	Soulmates Aren't Just Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> This story is for [@goldentruth813](http://goldentruth813.tumblr.com/) She was the 3rd prize winner for the giveaway. Also, happy early birthday, Janel! The inspiration for this story was this quote here. [(X)](https://bnmxfld.tumblr.com/post/172284919315)
> 
> I have gone through a rollercoaster with trying to get this thing posted. But, that's alright. Hopefully you enjoy this!

Making it down the stairs half awake was far more dangerous than being an Auror. At least Harry was mentally prepared to handle criminals on a good day. Trying not to fall asleep at each step was the kind of danger that fueled Harry—just not enough to wake him up.

One would think that after being awake for 36 hours, that sleep would come easily. No. His body was tired, so tired, but his mind was still active. Details from his last case wouldn’t leave. A man had reported his soulmate missing. They tracked her magic to a small town in Ireland. Turned out she ran to avoid a life with her soulmate.

If society didn’t perpetuate the belief that soulmates meant a happy ending, then things like that wouldn’t happen. The Ministry propaganda of ‘destiny’ being the saving grace to relationships, while in reality, it promoted a lack of choice and consent was toxic. One cannot choose a soulmate; the lack of a choice _should_ be something that’s talked about. It _should_ be something that is explored in depth, and not shoved under the rug.

The name inked to his skin didn’t define his future. The curve of the letters didn’t control his life. No one was going to be the deciding factor but him. The right to choose should be widespread, and Harry was going to fight for that, he was going to scream until the world started listening.

As Harry pushed open the kitchen door, trying not get riled up before breakfast, the silhouettes of two people had him blinking rapidly. “I am not awake enough for this.” He sighed before slumping into one of the chairs.

“That is just rude,” Neville chided, hands coming to his hips. “We are guests.”

“I thought guests have to be invited,” came a confused grunt.

Harry nodded approvingly. “That’s right, Greg. You two weren’t invited at all.”

He watched Neville turn to Greg, brows pinched and exasperation evident. “You are supposed to agree with me.”

“Oh,” Greg shifted a little, looking at the exit fondly. “Right, we are guests?”

The questioning tone had Neville’s lips twitching as Harry rolled his eyes.

“Why are you here? You have your own home, one that I helped furnish just last week—unwillingly, I might add.” The newly married non-soulmate couple shared a look that Harry didn’t care to decipher.

“I know,” Neville began sheepishly. “It’s just that we were—hang on—what do you mean unwillingly?”

The indignance in his voice had Harry biting a lip. If he were more awake, he could probably be nicer, but that was a part of his brain that was still sleeping.

“Draco bribed him with sex to help.”

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes, if he timed it right, perhaps he could fall asleep while Neville carried on the conversation without him.

“How would you know that?” Neville asked, curiosity prominent.

“Draco overshares everything.”

Harry jerked his head, hoping that was a nod. Greg was right, Draco does overshare _everything_. Not that Harry minded, it was always interesting to see other people’s reactions.

“Well, I just hope you waited until you weren’t at our house to follow through with that.” There was a perturbed silence that Harry revelled in. If only Draco was awake to hear it.

“Of course we waited,” Harry lied smoothly, grateful his eyes had already been closed. “Would I do something like that?” 

The memory of Draco fucking into him inside Greg and Neville’s pantry was one he would be remembering for a long time. They might even recreate it at some point.

“No, I don’t reckon you would,” Neville said with a sigh.

Ah, if only the whole world could be as naïve as Neville.

“I don’t know,” Greg countered, causing Harry to peek one eye open. “They _were_ gone for a long time after you started bringing in the plants for the house.”

Harry snorted when Neville narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “That’s because your plants for the house are deadly. We escaped reality by hiding. Who puts Devil’s Snare in the bathroom? It groped me.”

“Oliver is friendly, that’s all.” The argument was weak, and Harry _knew_ that Neville knew it as well.

“What are you two doing here?” Harry asked, not wanting to get into a debate over whether Oliver could feel if he was disliked. Honestly, Neville cared too much about his plants.

“The article,” Greg answered when Neville looked ready to argue. Harry could’ve kissed him for that. “We wanted to see what you thought of it.”

“That,” Neville agreed readily. “And we were hoping you had breakfast cooked.”

“What article?” Harry asked Greg, ignoring Neville completely. If it was another story on, What to Wear to Appeal to Your Soulmate, he might lose his mind.

Neville looked panicked, and Greg looked uncomfortable. That was never a good sign.

“Draco didn’t tell you?” Neville asked faintly. “He was asked by the Ministry to write an article on what it’s like to be a bonded soulmate.”

Harry narrowed his eyes, before looking at the ceiling, wishing Draco could feel his ire while asleep.

“No, he didn’t tell me anything.” Which was a surprise. Communication was important to the both of them, especially considering their past. This let Harry know that Draco probably had his reasons—most likely stupid—but reasons nonetheless.

Harry looked at them both, hand gesturing for them to continue.

Neville summoned the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and gingerly pressed it into Harry’s hands.

The picture used had Harry snorting. Draco was rolling his eyes, expression pinched in annoyance and a slight sneer in place. It was clear that the photographer had said something to irritate him. Still, Harry thought he was beautiful.

 

**Soulmates, Why They Don’t Matter**

    _The Ministry likes to say that, ‘Soulmates aren’t just lovers’. The phrase is used to emphasize how much more soulmates are—that a lover is the least they could be._

_I’m here to tell you how wrong that is._

_You get to choose your lover. With a lover, you get to choose who you spend your time, body, and future with. There is a mutual understanding when it comes to a lover, both parties are interested and want to be there. Should any of that change, one has the right to walk away and leave._

_Soulmates are shrouded in positivity—a false image of perfection—and that is problematic. The belief that there is someone out there for everyone is an oversimplification. There are those who don’t want a partner or a soulmate. There are those that never meet their soulmate, either by death, lack of resources, or they aren’t born yet._

_Millions of people never meet their soulmate._

_So why does society fixate on a flawed reality? Why shame those that don’t fit the narrative that is expected?_

_Compatibility, trust, and respect are essential to any relationship. A name on your skin doesn’t automatically equate these things. The personality of either in the relationship matters._

_Some soulmates are acquaintances, a breath away from a stranger, where there’s no interest in becoming something more._

_Some soulmates choose to remain friends, that’s as far as the chemistry goes, and they welcome the bond without a romantic interest._

_Some soulmates hate each other. There is no chemistry, compatibility or respect. A relationship built on those traits is destructive and toxic._

_The Ministry will look at these examples and tell you that they aren’t ideal, that they are outliers that go against the system. They are wrong._

_My soulmate and I have gone through a number of changes in our lives. Both together and separate. Contempt, hatred, and a lack of respect began a rocky rivalry. Sometimes, I wonder if we had met later on in life, if that would have made a difference. Perhaps our first meeting would have gone smoother, maybe I would have been more aware of my own faults and been someone that he could have been proud of._

_Realizing that you have faults is different than asking someone to put up with those faults. Society would have dictated that my soulmate should have been with me regardless of my mistakes, personality or actions. That’s not fair to them or me._

_It took many years before I was able to become the person that I am now. The love I hold for myself is just as important as the love I hold for my soulmate. When we began a tentative friendship, I knew that it was better than I could have hoped for. I welcomed the change of pace and truly loved our friendship._

_I have never put soulmates on the same pedestal as others have. I didn’t look at our friendship and want more than he was willing to give. That isn’t what a soulmate is. My name on his skin isn’t an ownership. I have no rights when it comes to his body or life._

_If we had remained friends, I would have been fine with that, and perhaps even found someone else to love._

_But the reason why we work well is because we chose each other. We ignored our status as soulmates and delved deeper. There is so much more to our love than the names marked on our skin. I would love him if he were my soulmate or not. I went my whole life without fully realizing what love was, that love festered and built an abundance of it until I could give it away._

_And I do so willingly. I offer up the pieces of myself freely, knowing that they will be given back whole. That isn’t something that is a byproduct of being a soulmate. That is something that is the byproduct of a healthy relationship. Something that can exist outside of the names forever marked on us all._

_I was asked what it’s like to be bonded to my soulmate. The thing is, Harry’s not my soulmate. He’s more than that._

_Harry is the freedom of choosing who I want to be with. He is the breath of fresh air when one doesn’t have to follow the rules. Harry is the relief that comes from free will._

_My name may be on his skin, but it’s not a brand that defines us. It’s not something I see when I look to him. I see my husband every time he glances my way, I see the choices we both made every time we are in the same room, and I see the love that goes both ways when we lock eyes._

_You can’t choose your soulmate. But I chose Harry._

_And he chose me back._

_In the end, soulmates don’t matter. The connections we all freely make with the people in our lives matter. I can’t guarantee a happy ending, no one can. But that happiness isn’t limited to the name you bear._

 

- **Draco Malfoy**

 

Harry took a shaky breath before looking up at the sound of footsteps. Draco’s words were flowing through his mind as his husband walked into the kitchen.

Draco’s hair was a disaster and sticking up in many spots, one hand was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his robe was nearly falling off his shoulders, and his mouth was open wide in a yawn.

“Ergh,” Draco mumbled when he looked around the kitchen and noticed Neville and Greg. “I’m not awake enough for this. You guys better not need more help with your house. Those plants have it out for me.”

“I will have you know that Oliver—” Harry tuned out Neville’s retort in favour of watching Draco.

Draco had been right. Their start had been a mess, nothing close to resembling what they are now. But Harry would go through it all— _everything_ —just to have Draco.

Despite being soulmates, they truly did choose each other. The choice is what formed their bond, and it was the choice that overshadowed the names on their bodies.

Because in the end, soulmates don’t matter. The right to choose, however, does

**Author's Note:**

> I love the concept of soulmates, love to imagine the many things that could happen in such a universe. But I also have concerns, and that's where this story stemmed from. :P I want to see more choices when it comes to soulmates. I do hope you have all enjoyed this. 
> 
> I will see you soon! 
> 
> -XxTheDarkLordxX  
> [Visit me on tumblr](https://xx-thedarklord-xx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
